Just a Movie Night?
by OrganOfFlames
Summary: Yuu is staying the night at Haruka's place with no one home but themselves. A few movies and love can spark something interesting! Haruka X Yuu One -Shot.


**Author's Note:**** This is my first fanfiction that isn't RWBY, I wouldn't have thought it'd be Sakura Trick! I'll be honest, I'm really nervous about releasing this... I feel like I have screwed up somewhere, but that could just be my midnight nerves bugging me! Haha. Oh well, I really hope you enjoy this One-Shot!**

The doorbell echoed through the house with a plain old tone. Haruka opened the door quickly hoping a certain someone would be on the other side. A blonde girl with flower shaped ornaments in her hair, giving her pigtails. Haruka hugged Yuu as soon as she saw her, squishing her slightly. "Mother, Yuu is here for the night." Haruka called out to her mother a few rooms down.

"Alright, but remember that your father and I are going out tonight, so behave." Her mother reminded her.

Haruka and Yuu were halfway to her room when Haruka replied, "Yeah, yeah, how would we misbehave?" The rhetorical question ended the conversation as Haruka shut the door behind Yuu. Haruka hugged Yuu once more as the door clicked shut.

"You're quite cuddly today." Yuu noted as she half-arsed a hug back. "What's your plans for us tonight?"

Haruka smiled and ran to her cupboard. Yuu could only focus on her figure intently but she couldn't understand why. The brunette returned with three different DVD's in hand. "I have three movies, so you can choose!" She picked up the first of the DVD's and held it in front of Yuu's face. "First is a romance called 'It Started with a Kiss'"

Yuu rolled her eyes since she expected this from Haruka. "Fine, how about a historical documentary?" Haruka asked, showing the second movie to Yuu.

"No, no, no, no!" Yuu repeated over and over again. She found school boring enough, she didn't want to learn on her weekend.

Haruka pulled the next movie out. "Dun dun dunn!" The movie was titled 'Blood Moon' which had a blood moon shining through a kitchen window. In the centre of the kitchen was a knife covered in blood. Yuu seemed to be a little worried about the movie option. "Oh, is little Yuu-ie frightened by the scary movie?" Haruka teased Yuu, speaking in a higher pitch and waving the movie in front of Yuu's face.

"I'm not! I choose that movie!" Yuu defended herself, trying to sound brave in front of her. Haruka was disappointed that she didn't chose the romance. "You go and put this on, I'll put these back." Yuu smiled. Haruka collected the horror movie and secretly picked up the romance in hope of Yuu wanting to watch the movie with her. She wandered downstairs, movies in hand.

"Haruka, we're leaving now. Take care of yourself and Yuu." Her mother smiled to her, placing a caring kiss on her forehead.

"Bye mother, bye father." She waved, glad that they were leaving so soon. She was now in her house alone with Yuu. She flicked the television on followed by the DVD player and placed the horror film into the DVD player. Haruka turned the lights off to set the mood of horror.

Yuu opened the cupboard in Haruka's room and placed the documentary in its rightful place. She was about to shut it until she noticed another DVD Haruka didn't take out. The title read 'Room of Love' with the cover showing two girls in bed with each other. The girls were both naked, but a blanket covered any body part that could be considered inappropriate in public. Yuu yelped aloud in shock that Haruka would possess a movie such as that. "Yuu? You okay up there?" Haruka shouted from the couch downstairs, sounding very concerned.

"Um, yeah I'm completely fine!" Yuu stuttered a little. Thoughts ran through her mind about the erotic film she found hidden away in Haruka's cupboard. The most reoccurring thought was embarrassing Haruka by showing her what she'd found. Yuu smiled and decided it would be the most entertaining route to take. She bolted down the steps, hiding the erotic movie behind her back.

"Hey Yuu. Sit here." Haruka said gleefully, patting the empty space on the couch next to her. Yuu couldn't hold back a ridiculously obvious smile. "What Yuu?" Haruka was worried that she had browsed her underwear or something of the sort while she was alone in Haruka's room. Yuu held the erotic movie up above her head and began to laugh. Haruka's face turned bright red with embarrassment. "H-H-How di-did you?" Haruka freaked out, swiping at Yuu's hands to try and snatch the film.

"Room of Love." Yuu read aloud with a wide grin spreading across her face. "Shall I read the back?"

"No!" Haruka cried out, still reaching for the movie. Yuu was dodging Haruka with ease thanks to her better athletic ability.

"Two girls are watching a movie together which leads to…" Yuu was reading aloud until she gasped at the next words that followed.

Haruka screamed at Yuu, "Give that to me!" She held her hand out desperately. Yuu was a little frightened at the sudden volume increase in Haruka's voice. Yuu slowly placed the DVD on the coffee table and paced around Haruka as if she was some wild beast that could attack at any moment. They both sat down on the couch together after a minute for Haruka to cool down. Once Haruka was ready to continue their evening, she clicked play on the remote to start the movie. An establishing shot was the beginning of the movie, showing the house where the action was about to take place. Yuu and Haruka started getting closer throughout the movie, under a blanket and all.

The main character was heading towards the front door, running from the killer. Once the door opened, sudden intense music rang out as the killer appeared on the other side. Yuu shrieked in fright as the jump scare got her. Haruka muffled a laugh into the blanket covering her legs while Yuu hid beneath the blanket, shaking severely from fear. The brunette continued watching intently until the next jump scare blasted out creating a horrifying yelp making her slide under the blanket as well. The two scared girls glanced a look at one another, smiled softly, then laughed together as they realised they were acting a little silly. "I thought Yuu-ie wasn't afraid of scary movies!" Haruka giggled, teasing Yuu with glee.

"Hey! You were scared too!" Yuu pushed Haruka. Haruka pushed back and at that point the couch became a little battlefield. Eventually Yuu pushed too hard making Haruka fall off the couch, but before hitting the ground, she gripped onto Yuu's shirt pulling her down as well. Yuu landed on top of Haruka, with their faces only centimetres apart. They looked into each other's eyes for almost a full minute until Haruka slowly began to pucker her lips. Yuu blushed and nervously got off the brunette. She liked to kiss the girl, but got nervous and shy in front of her easily.

"Well, uh, let's watch the romance movie instead…" Haruka spoke tensely. Yuu nodded in reply and crawled over to the DVD players. Her mind was busy flicking thoughts around. She grabbed the closest DVD and shoved it into the machine. As it closed she clicked the horror movie back into its case. Haruka had slipped back under the blanket on the couch while Yuu pulled it over herself as she got to the couch. A song from the films main menu grew louder as two naked girls appeared next to the options. "Yuu! You put in the wrong disc!" Haruka shrieked, hiding her face in the blanket. Yuu was embarrassed but also intrigued as to why Haruka liked this film. Tempted, she pressed enter on the remote, starting the movie which began with a loud and intimate scene. Yuu blushed madly as moans echoed through the street as two girls were busy with each other. Haruka shook her head like crazy, hoping this was just a dream. She realised that she to do something to stop the humiliation immediately. She leaped off the couch and franticly pressed the eject button on the machine which took a few seconds to register. At the point of it ejecting, a final loud moan rung in their ears. Once it was off, Haruka let out a heavy breath of relief. Yuu was still digesting what she had witnessed on the screen.

"So…" Yuu started speaking causing Haruka to audibly gulp. "Is this what you watch when you're alone?" Yuu finished with a small smirk that failed to stay hidden.

"No! No! No!" Haruka cried out hoping Yuu would believe her.

"Sure, I know you're lying." Yuu gave Haruka a cheeky wink. The brunette hung her head low and placed the right movie into the DVD player. She walked back to the couch with a disheartening mood glowing from her being. As she sat down, her thigh bumped against Yuu's breaking Yuu's intense focus on her wild imagination. "Wah? Oh…" Yuu stuttered in a panic as if Haruka knew what she was thinking.

"What Yuu?" Haruka asked kindly, trying to suppress what had just taken place.

"Nevermind!" Yuu cried out nervously. Haruka gave her a quizzical look but before she could ask another question, a soft melody cracked out of the speakers while the title of the film appeared on screen. The brunette clicked a button on the remote to start the film. It seemed to begin in a typical neighbourhood just like every other movie out there. Yuu already seemed bored by the movie while Haruka was watching with wide eyes.

Half an hour had passed until the main couple brought their lips together which sparked a make-out scene. Haruka looked towards Yuu out of the corner of her eyes. Yuu glanced at Haruka who was looking the other way. It went back and forth for almost two minutes while the scene was still running on until Yuu's timing failed her. The two locked eyes, Haruka placed a hand on Yuu's soft cheek and slowly pulled her face closer to her own. Yuu could feel Haruka's warm breath float against her neck making Yuu's anticipation grow. She wanted to taste Haruka's lips again. They both puckered and connected by the lips. They both felt the world disappear around them as their energy bounced between themselves. Haruka peeked an eye open to see a cute, petite blonde girl on the other end of the kiss. That's when Yuu did something Haruka wasn't expecting. The blonde girls tongue pushed Haruka's mouth open and slid in, getting a better taste of Haruka's mouth. A shiver of pleasure washed over the brunette as Haruka transported her tongue into Yuu's mouth. Their saliva mixed together during the passionate kiss the two were sharing. Yuu wrapped her arms around the other girl and pulled her in closer. Haruka was surprised by this and blushed with how much Yuu was dedicated to this kiss. They separate for less than a second before they joined for a kiss once more. Haruka pushed Yuu down onto her back and climbed over her still kissing the whole time. Yuu tried to slide her arms around Haruka to her back but got stuck on her breasts. Her hands just rested on her boobs by complete accident. Haruka shoved herself away from the kiss and Yuu's hands awkwardly.

Yuu flung her arms up like a busted criminal. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab your C cups!" She cried out.

"I-I didn't say I didn't like it…" Haruka said quietly, feeling awkward about saying it. 'And they're D's…' She thought to herself on the side.

"But… It's kind of awkward to do it…" Yuu spoke out of the side of her mouth nervously.

"I don't really mind." Haruka muttered softly.

Yuu looked at the clock on the wall, then at the movie which was still playing, but way passed the scene they last saw before their lips locked together. "What if your parents come home?" Yuu asked, looking towards the front door now.

"They'll be a few more hours." Haruka flashed a small smile as she brought herself back over Yuu. Their lips connected once again, tongues added shortly after. Yuu cautiously moved her hands around Haruka's chest, hovering right under them. She counted to three in her head and pushed her hands forward, pressing them into her breasts. Haruka let out a hard to hear moan that let Yuu know she was okay with how things were progressing. Their tongues danced together until Haruka removed her tongue and focused on sucking Yuu's tongue sensually. Yuu squeezed softly, feeling more confident now. She slowly squeezed harder and harder until she heard a satisfying moan slip from her throat. Haruka moved her face to Yuu's cheek where she planted many kisses the moved down to her neck giving Yuu pleasurable shudders, one after the other. The brunette then dragged her hands along the petite girl's stomach, moving up to her smaller breasts. A single touch made Yuu get extremely shy to the point that she pushed Haruka of the side of the couch. "Ow…" Haruka complained about her rear's injury. "What did I do wrong?" She asked fretfully.

Yuu had her arms over her breasts and a pout upon her face. "I just… Haven't been touched there before and it was a shock to me…" She mumbled, avoid eye contact with Haruka. "I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry Yuu, I didn't mean to upset you!" Haruka patted her on the back gently. "Here, let's try again!" She smiled, moving her hands towards Yuu's chest. Yuu jumped back and whacked Haruka over the back of the head with the back of her hand. "Ouch!" Haruka moped, rubbing the back of her head. Yuu turned her head the other way with her arms crossed. Haruka was a little annoyed as well from the hostile actions Yuu had just used on her. The brunette did the same. Their eyes slowly moved towards the television to watch the rest of the movie.

Another half hour passed by until the credits began to roll up the screen. Yuu was secretly impressed by the romantic ending while Haruka was in love with the movie by the end. The silence after the final words disappeared off the screen was painful for the both of them, helping their relationship recover. The two looked at one another, their eyes locking and their hearts beating in synchronisation. Yuu and Haruka both cupped the others face and pushed their lips together. The kiss lasted roughly a minute until Yuu broke the kiss with some words. "Haruka, I'm truly sorry for bashing you in the head…" She shyly rubbed her arm, only half looking in her eyes.

"I accept your apology Yuu!" Haruka cheered enthusiastically, pulling the girl into a hug. She could feel the other girl's heartbeat speed up through the duration of the hug.

"Do… Do you want to… Touch them?" Yuu bit her lips, afraid of Haruka laughing or something following the sort. Haruka smiled and nodded slightly. "Alright then, but you have to look away for a second!" Yuu commanded.

"Wh-"

Haruka was cut off, "Just do it!" Yuu was bright pink with shyness and embarrassment. Haruka followed her orders and looked towards the curtains that covered the window. She followed a pattern down the fabric, matching up colours and shapes. "Alright, you… You can look now." Yuu spoke very quietly. Haruka turned her face to let her eyes feast upon what she saw. Yuu had unbuttoned her shirt revealing her smooth stomach and her white lace designed bra.

"What's this for?" Haruka asked, fairly confused, but happy never-the-less.

"I thought this would be a good makeup gift for hitting you… It's easier for you now…" Yuu's voice was shaking due to the embarrassment she was feeling.

Haruka lent in and whispered softly into Yuu's ear. "Thank you. I love you." Yuu blushed even more which wasn't helped by the kiss they soon initiated. Haruka slipped her tongue into Yuu's mouth who began to suckle on it while Haruka gripped Yuu's pleasant breasts. The roles had been reversed now. Yuu made a few attractive noises from the pleasure she was receiving. The kiss had merged back into a normal lip to lip kiss rather than tongue sucking although it still felt just as good to the two of them. Haruka's mind got dirtier while her mind was focused on Yuu's breasts leading to her sliding her hands underneath Yuu's bra. She didn't seem to notice till Haruka squeezed them with skin contact. Yuu decided that it was okay as long as she got to try it later. Haruka's handy work on Yuu left her breathing heavier and her pleasurable sounds to grow louder throughout the kiss. The two felt connected in a number of ways, as if they would be together until their dying days and possibly even after. Haruka could feel Yuu's racing heartbeat through her breasts, telling her she was in love as well.

Keys jingled in the front doors lock, but the two were so busy in the heat of the moment to realise the sounds that were ringing out. The door handle turned and the door opened without another warning. Haruka's mother witnessed it first; Haruka with her hands under Yuu's bra while making out in their own little world. Haruka's mother cleared her throat audibly, loud enough so the two could hear someone else was present. The two froze and their eyes widened, Haruka tightened her grip, sending a tremor of pleasure through her whole being in front of her friend's parents. Haruka tried to get up from her seat, forgetting that her hands were stuck under her bra and got dragged back onto the couch. "I'm going to close the door for ten seconds, if you wish to run, do it then." Her mother said with a completely straight face. The door shut and within seconds, the two were in Haruka's room.

Yuu began buttoning up her shirt and fixing her bra's placement as soon as Haruka closed the door behind them. She didn't speak a word for ten minutes while Haruka tried to get her to say anything. Eventually Haruka said the magic words, "I'm sorry Yuu, it was my fault we got caught. I should've been paying more attention!" Yuu nodded in agreement.

"It definitely was!" She grinned cheekily, wrapping her arms around Haruka's side and planting a kiss on her cheek. "But I did enjoy tonight! Watching those movies… Even 'that' one." Yuu laughed while Haruka frowned but then her eyes widened.

"We left that downstairs!" Haruka exclaimed, panicking about her parents finding it.

"Well, if you don't get it confiscated, perhaps we could watch it next weekend at mine." Yuu smiled, half joking. Haruka nudged Yuu gently as if to say 'stop it'.

"You're so funny, aren't you?" Haruka said sarcastically.

"And that's why you love me!" Yuu grinned. "And I love you too." Haruka's smile grew to each end of her face instantly after hearing those words. She pulled Yuu into a deep kiss, savouring the moment, the taste, the satisfaction of it all.

'I love Yuu and that's all that's too it.' Haruka thought in her head. The two kissed for ten minutes with as little breaks for air as possible. 'This was almost the perfect night, but I'm loving it anyway.'

They crawled into bed with each other in arms and drifted off to sleep, their hearts as close as they could get. In their heads, the words 'I love you' kept beating in time with the other's heart.

**Author's Note:**** I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I encourage you guys to leave a review and check out my other stories if you're a fan of RWBY (or if you like lemons I suppose ;)) To those who normally read my stories and was expecting this to be a lemon or you were hoping it would become one throughout the story, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to do that for this cheeky little story. If people really crave a Sakura Trick lemon, I may think about it, but you'll have to tell me! **


End file.
